


The Best Man

by gurajiorasu



Series: The Four Times Ohno Satoshi's Heart Broke [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could only smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man

Ohno stood there, in front of the altar.  
Nino stood there too, beside him, just a few inches away. Ohno threw his best smile to Nino.  
He could only smile.

 _‘I don’t care about the tux,’_ Ohno remembered Nino said that when they were walking to the tailor.  
In the end, Ohno picked the tux for Nino.  
And he didn’t mind, because Nino looked amazing in that tux he picked with all of his heart.

Ohno squeezed Nino’s arm gently when he noticed that Nino’s eyes were glassy. Again, he smiled softly to the groom.  
The groom didn’t smile back, but Ohno’s smile didn’t wither.  
He could only smile.

 _‘I don’t want anyone to come,’_ Nino snapped one day.  
In the end, Ohno took three days to list every single person who was precious to Nino and invited them to come to the wedding.  
And he didn’t mind, because when he looked around him there were Arashi and Nino’s close friends and Nino’s family cramping the beautiful place. Smiles and tears were there.

Nino gazed at Ohno’s eyes. It was like he was trying to send Ohno a message with that intense gaze.  
Ohno just smiled in return. The sound of the bells drew people’s attention to the gate.  
He could only smile.

 _‘I’m not going to do it,’_ Nino grumbled a few hours ago, still in his shirt and jeans.  
In the end, Ohno dressed Nino with his own two hands, delicately putting every piece of clothes on Nino’s small body and carefully combing Nino’s hair until it was as neat as possible.  
And he didn’t mind, because Nino finally stood there beside him. In front of the altar.

The wedding vow was done in a flash.  
Ohno smiled again, offering the rings to Nino’s hands.  
He could only smile.

 _‘It should be you,’_ Nino snapped just before they had to come out from the preparation room.  
 _‘No, Nino. It would be wrong if it’s me,’_ was Ohno’s reply.  
In the end, Ohno just held Nino’s both hands and kissed them softly, _‘I’ll be there beside you, Nino.’_  
And he didn’t mind, because finally he could see Nino putting a wedding ring to his beautiful bride’s finger.

Nino stole a sad glance to Ohno.  
Ohno smiled to the man he loves the most.  
He could only smile.


End file.
